


Furies' Fire

by Hammarbomber



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anthro Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), F/M, Female Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Impregnation, Mind Manipulation, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammarbomber/pseuds/Hammarbomber
Summary: A dwindling population. Royalty defenestrated. A misborn soul.A chance meeting that will change history for two races..... And two cultures
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Toothless
Comments: 15
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Wife in Progress

By Hammarbomber on FurAffinity.net

A snapping of cord and steel rang out over the din of not-too-distant battle, the sky near-black save for the stars that once blinked in and out of sight as a whoop of singular origin and glee rose up, the wail of something plummeting earthwards growing quieter.

“Did anyone see that?!” a feminine voice called out, before the groaning and snapping of wood and metal sounded from behind the owner, her posture belaying the dread the sounds flooded her with.

“Except for you.” was the deadpan response as she turned to face the being that crushed her launcher.

Moments later, she bolted from the Monstrous Nightmare, a shrill scream, nearly a screech, tearing from her as she dodged and weaved through dragons and vikings alike, the sky-lighting torches revealing a swarm of them overhead before she dodged one, two, three jets of mucusy flame landing mere inches to either side of her. Within her ears her heart pounded the splatter of the fire sounding behind her as she took cover behind the pillar of a torch, unaware of just how close the Nightmare was until the thwack of stone meeting scaled flesh rang out just to her left, the drake left reeling.

Heavy footfalls thudded up like a charging ram, thrice the normal size before a literal mountain of a man punched the beast's lower jaw before it could fully recover from the hammerthrow, the serpentine devil opening its mouth to let fly another gout, only for a pitiful smolder of a jet to land mere inches from its chin.

“Yer all out.”

The sound of dense, bony flesh impacting scales came forth before a weak croon meeked forth, leathery wings beating against air nearly instantly after, the bleating of sheep mixed in and growing quieter before the sound of charred wood compression-snapping and men jumping out of the way of something plummeting down towards the sea.

“IhitaNightFury.” came a rushed half-excuse from the young woman, before she was grabbed by the man that saved her from the Nightmare and dragged in front of her home. “It's not like the last few times Dad! I really did hit it! Listen if we can get a team out to Raven's Point we ca-”

“Enough!” a huff left her father, “Enough, Hiccup,” -he motioned up and down her- “with this. Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed!”

“The village could use a little less feeding, don't you think?” she mumbled under her breath, an exasperated sigh leaving her father.

“Get in the house, we'll talk about this later.” he shoves her towards the aforementioned structure before speaking again, “And make sure she gets there!”

**TIME SKIP, SEVERAL HOURS LATER**

“I've been hiking through this gods—grrrha!” Hiccup exclaimed, her journal open and multitudes of circles crossed out, one more having just been added to that list before she roughly slaps her pencil down and her journal around it. “I've been looking for this damn dragon since sunrise, it should be around here somewhere, but _where?!_ ”

As her question began to echo throughout the forest, she began to trudge-stomp her way home, swatting a what she thought was a low-hanging branch, only for the motion to reveal the true size of the limb as it came crashing down, easily as wide as her forearm and as long as she is tall, “What.....”

Hiccup paused for a moment before an elated grin began to creep across her face, “I'm near, I have to be!”

She looked skyward, the clouds luckily having turned overcast before she started walking, following the downed and damaged limbs towards the source of the noise, looking forwards as she began to crest a hill, only for a gasp of fear to leave her and her body to throw itself behind a boulder before her mind could analyze the situation. Slowly, she peeked over the boulder to see.. something. She couldn't tell _exactly_ what it was at first, but as she moved from her refuge she began to realize it was the Night Fury she had shot down, the dragon writhing in the cordage that bound it as she drew near, its muscles trim but wrought with power as they slid beneath its skin.

“I-I did it.” A well of joy and exhilaration filled her as she drew within a meter of her quarry, “I did it! I shot down the Night Fur-GAK!”

Hiccup was cut off by the sounds of ropes snapping and a furious drake tackling her, a low growl coming from it as it pinned her against the boulder she had previously hidden behind, its hand wrapped around her throat before the growl shifted downwards in tone, the jade eyes glaring into hers as the hand gripping her throat moved to her collar, the dragon pulling her upright and off the ground before the other grabbed her knife and tore it from her belt, throwing it and its scabbard with enough force for her to hear the blade shattering against a distant stone before she too was callously thrown aside by it.

Several moments passed before she heard the dragon sniffing the air, unsure of what was about to happen before the beast turned towards her slowly, its spineridges lighting up the same color as its flame, its wings flared back before it walked _upright_ towards her, the gait humanoid with digitigrade legs as it drew towards the not-so-prone woman, a hiss leaving its maw before one of its hands slid downwards, Hiccup's eyes being drawn towards where it journeyed before an intense blush crossed her.

It had revealed himself to her, his sheathed length just barely peeking out as he sauntered over to her, a growling purr coming from him before a warmth radiated in her from just below the navel, his cock twitching and growing with his heartbeat before he paused above the sitting lass, his scaled scrotum just above her eyes before a deep baritone voice echoed in her head.

“ _ **You caught me.”**_ he spoke, his pair pulling up slightly before he continued, _**"A female managing to catch a male gains the right to breed him, regardless of his stature."**_

“Wait what?!” Hiccup asked incredulously, rising to her feet and backpedaling, the blush getting deeper as images unbidden came, of her in front of him, her belly swollen as he brushed it softly flitted across her imagination, others following it of him sitting on a chair and her riding him, and more filled with his climactic roaring and her shuddering in bliss on that length that started to smell so sweet to her. "What in the seven hells do you mean by that, and why?!"

“ _ **I remember some of my culture before that THING reduced me to**_ _ **the last of my kind.”**_ The voice echoed in her mind again, banishing the thoughts away as he spoke, the warmth skyrocketing. **_“I am an Alpha, a King of Dragons as well, forced to serve it as a pawn.”_** His length was fully out and throbbing, the tip glistening softly from the subtle sapphire glow it emanated. _**“If we breed, I'll have my power restored, I can end this war. But only if you let me satisfy that heat you're in.”**_

“He-heat?!” Hiccup screeched, the fire within her feeling like she could forge with it. "Is that why I'm imagining you pinning me down and claiming me?!"

“ _ **Yes. Heat. You were already in the beginning of it, I decided to.... help it along. Alpha's will is law, after all.”**_ The male responded, a large dollop of pre rolling down his length, the side facing her ridged with large scutes that looked oh _so **good**_ to her heat-addled mind, his figure almost godly as she ogled him, the drake repositioning his wings as he approached her, his height a full head-and-shoulders above hers before he wrapped his wings around her, the female's pheromones revealing her arousal to him.

“ _ **Others will try to take advantage of you until this heat of yours ends,**_ _** potential Queen of Dragons ,” ** _ he 'spoke', Hiccup feeling the drake's _beautifully sinuous_ arms wrap around her svelte waist, his clawfingers hooking under her shirt as she raised her arms, a dopey grin washing across her features, the blush redder than her hair as he pulled the shirt off, a rumbling purr coming from him as he admires her features, her emerald eyes pulling him in, his arms returning to her waist before one hand hooks into the waist of her skirt, the other sliding upwards to her modest breasts, claws gently slicing the binder she was sporting away. _**“Gaia.”** _ came from him, the emotions he felt spilling over with the word, the woman _relishing_ the sensation of desire coming from him, her lust flooding him as the hand on her skirt waist began to push downwards slowly, the one on her breast sliding down to the front to undo the buckle holding it on her thighs.

“D-...” Hiccup paused, thoughts half-forming in her mind before her heat washed them away, “Do me. Make me a Queen. End this war.” wisped from her, a tingling washing across her form as the Alpha reshaped her to handle him, as well as to his liking.

A hand of hers rose to his sternal keel before dipping down, fingers ghosting across fine scales before coming to rest on his cockhead, the other moving to his ear as a shuddering sigh left her, a part screaming that she shouldn't be doing this, but the rest of her that cared for not only Berk, but her friends and what was left of her family ushered her on, the indignity of being bred by a decades-old enemy naught but an afterthought. 'I just hope this is the right thing.'

“ _ **Gladly.”**_ left him as the skirt fell to her ankles, the fertile queen-to-be stepping out of them as his hands stilled on her hips, the tingling she felt magnifying there as he gently pulled apart, her band there lengthening from a slender 30 inches to a curvy 35, her thighs spreading slightly as she gasped at the sensation that coursed through her. One of his hands stayed on her hip, pulling softly towards him as the other snuck its way to her breasts, the Cs swelling to DDs as she turned around, his wings unfurling from around her as the hand on her hip slid to the inside of her thigh, the one at her breasts joining its counterpart on its mirror limb. _**“May this union be everlasting.”** _

He lifted her up off the ground with a growl of arousal, the bond forming between them revealing little effort on his part to lift her, his nearly-forearm length appearing beneath Hiccup, his tip smearing the gathered pre against her slit before it twitched, the subtle glow flaring just enough to display the ridges along his rod as it rolled upwards from the base, the twitch showing off the slight flare of his tapered tip and his as-of-yet-in-her knot.

He purred as he began to lower her onto him, Hiccup's hands darting down frantically to guide him in, the scent of his arousal hanging on the air like petrichor just after a rain, small thrusts coming from him as his narrow tip slipped in, before he relaxed his arms and letting her weight feed him in slowly, her arousal spiking to levels she had never felt before, mouth opening and closing as she sank to his hilt, a low moan of pleasure radiating from Hiccup.

“Guawds. I-it's big.” came from her as she ran her hands over her belly, the tip barely tangible in her despite it being against her innermost barrier, her dignity all but forgotten in their lust for one another, the reason she accepted his proposal following it.

“ _ **Nmph, yo-you're tight. And your scent,”**_ he took a deep breath, the scent of her causing his fangs to bear and a low lustful growl, **_“Intoxicating.”_ ** A hand came from her thighs to hold her chin before he spoke again, _**“Fertile, PRIME. ” ** _

The drake's other hand drifted from her thigh to her abdomen, magic running through her before bundling at her heart and sweeping downwards in sync with the wandering hand before coming to a stop above her mons.

He thrust into her again, harder this time, the transfer of energy knocking the feminine mound against his palm before he pressed softly against it, drawing an ardent moan from the former virgin, a hand of hers looping around to his neck while the other fondled his testicles, and pulled close to him.

A second thrust, slightly harder than previously, a deep growl coming from him as her tunnel clenched around him. A giggle from Hiccup, a quiet thwup of flesh meeting scaled sheath, the sound repeating sooner and sooner as her began to rut her.

The hand on her chin went back to the thigh it was holding as the male negotiated how to kneel without missing a beat, quiet moans and whimpers leaving the female he was rutting, the thwups replaced by meaty thumps, the sounds coming multiple times a second as gasps of pleasure left his new-found wife-mare.

“Breeeeed~ me, please please please.” came from the soon-to-be Queen as he settled into the new position, his hands moving from her thighs to her hips before the thumps were replaced by thucks as his knot began to swell, their pace slowing and each extraction twitching her legs together.

"Iwantthiswartoend,Iwanttoprotectmyhome, _Iwantthisheattoend, I, Want, To, Be, Bred!"_ came from Hiccup as the twitches pulled her knees together, giving the male rutting her _perfect_ access to her final barrier, his tip kissing it with each unsecured tie.

“ _ **Yes, you will.”**_

His grip tightened on her hips, moans of pleasure unhindered from her as his knot slowly swelled, the moans gradually replaced by loud gasps as the pace slowed to several seconds passing between thrusts, the drake's eyes screwing shut as incoherent requests of pleasure left Hiccup, before a thwo-thwup came from within her, her eyes opening wide as she felt the male slam her hips against his, a growing growl coming from him as his cock swelled against her cervix, the tight ring of muscle giving slightly to the questing organ as her sex embraced his with a fervor neither thought possible.

A roar of pleasure came from the dragon as he unloaded into her, his testes pulling tight against him, pulsing in time with the shots being pumped into Hiccup, the woman's back arching against the dragon and wails of ecstasy tore from her, their link nothing but shared pleasure as he ground against her, her cries fading into gasps and whimpers as he continued to pulse into her, wings beating against the air as his seed surged into her unplowed womb, the magic he put into her heart glowing amaranth pink as it manifested itself below her navel, a soft glow unshaped within her.

Both reclined there, panting hard, little wisps of flame leaving the Night Fury's mouth as he cast one last change on Hiccup, a seal above her mons displaying a single fertilized egg as she moaned softly from feeling his lust exerted on her, her mind relaxed and welcoming the changes that would unfold.

They laid there in afterglow, the male purring all the while, until the sun had set; her belly swollen slightly from all the seed pumped into her.

“ **My Queen.”** The drake murmured, the echo gone as he tugged slightly, testing the tie between them.

“Mmmmmnnn...”

“ **Hun.”** Still not much in the way of response from her.

**'Drastic time call for drastic measures.'**

He roared, loud enough to be heard back at the village, the sound scaring her off his penis with a pwop, earning a yelp of unexpected sensation from his mate and a squeak of minor pain from him before she roundhoused him, a yowl of actual pain coming from him.

“OH GODS I'M SORRY!”

“ **THAT WAS MY ANKLE YOU HIT!”** was his response, true pain evident in the tone of his voice as he began to balance on his good leg, the ankle in question in his hands while a soft blue glow emanated from his palms.

“Don't scare me like that then!” A moment of pause from her, before her emerald eyes widened. “Oh shit. I actually hurt you. _I actually hurt you._ ”

“ **What's so important about that beside the fact you managed to put a hairline fracture in my ankle that I just healed?”** the Night Fury asked, a perplexed look on his face as he set his foot back on the ground, ears raised with head titled to one side.

“I... That knife I had was the only kind of weapon I could lift. I couldn't even draw a training bow until now. Did..... Is there more to this Queen status than you implied?”

“ **Yes. As long I'm Alpha, not many can overpower you. Why do you ask?”**

“I... was just wondering. Also, how does this you-being-alpha thing work if, for example, the female you chose to breed was next in line for the throne or similar position?”

A long, uncomfortable silence from the male.

“ **Oh shiiiiiiit.”**

“And we need to get you an actual name.”


	2. Near Miss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pteruges are the strips of leather you see forming the skirt Ancient Greek/Roman soldiers wear. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pteruges

Near Miss

Chapter Two of Furies' Fire

Hiccup stood slowly, the sunset framing her nude form against the slowly reddening hues of the sky as she awaited the Night Fury's answer, brushing the stray strands of hair out of her eyes before undoing her braid.

“ **I.... don't... really know. How do humans do it?”** the drake asked, ears pinned down a tad as his eyes widened in curiosity, pupils squaring out as his wings hung relaxed behind him, his tail nearly touching the ground.

“Weeeellllll.... Basically, if my dad dies, you become chief. Though I feel the rest of the village is gonna hate that.” Hiccup responded, her eyes darting down to the forest floor at her feet as she sought her clothes out. “And can you help me find my clothes?”

A confused look came across the dragon's face, before the soul-link sent itchiness all down his back and images of humans averting their eyes and commenting things about the viewpoint being nude.

“ **Yes. But I have a question: _Why_ do humans view this 'nudity' negatively?”** came from him, the drake motioning to her top coverings before another question flowed from him, **“No other race that I know of covers themselves, so why do humans?”**

“Well, we don't have scales to protect us from, say, rain or fire.” The last few words were muffled by cloth as she slipped her shirt on, her binder unusable but in hand. “The shirt feels tighter.”

“ **Ah. Then why build structures out of things that burn? Why not carve them into cliffsides?”** Another question, another article of clothing pointed out.

“Have _you_ tried carving out a cave big enough to live in? Humans don't have claws or firebreath either.” Hiccup retorted, the skirt proving to be a substantial pain to slip over her waist, its belt settling higher on her than it did before.

A sudden tearing sound ripped out from the bottom of her collar, her shirt's neckline _plunging_ to just below her breasts' cleavage, the drake flinching at the sound while her arms flung to her chest.

“Oh come on! Really?!”

“ **I.... might be able to help get that to fit.”** the drake offered, azure wisps building along his left forearm before becoming an electric indigo sphere in his palm. **“May I?”** was asked, his right hand motioning to the ball of energy.

A pause of hesitation came from Hiccup before the soul-link fed her truth behind his words.

“Yeah, but you better not make it like a binder.” she acknowledged, her hands rising above her head before she spoke again, “And can you fix both my binder and skirt? The latter's too high up for my liking.”

As she raised her hands, her breasts nearly threatened to slip out the crevice that had formed in the fabric of her shirt, frayed and stray threads hanging limply from the run-turned-tear as the Night Fury stepped forward.

“ **Yes, I will.”** he answered, the electric indigo orb branching out and around her as the magic fueling it wove its way between the woolen threads, pulling some taught and others slack as he stitched the garment together, the lower hem rising as he worked the fabric, the dirt and detritus that had gathered on it vanishing as the hem came to rest beneath her bust, the magic tendrils knitting the threads tight before adding three braided ropes to span the split, their ends looped around themselves.

One tendril left its siblings as it wandered the glade, grazing barely above the grass as it dipped and weaved between the blades towards stones around the shore of it as it seemed to search for something.

“ **Ah, there it is.”** left the male as the tendril hefted the sheathed-but-shattered knife, pulling it towards him with a flick of his left hand before removing the jagged hilt from its sheath, the shards of the knife being pulled out by far smaller tendrils weaving to and fro between the cracks within the sheath, the metal fragments seeming to turn to liquid without heating before Hiccup's eyes as a gentle tinkling was heard as they were arranged by the tendrils into a square buckle, or so she thought, before it glowed in his magic briefly. **“Hold this.”**

“Wh-”

She was cut off by the buckle being placed into her hands before it shimmered the same color of his flame, the metal reforming without a sound into a seax no longer than her hand was wide, the grip forming in her hand as a celeste-hued glow leaked from between her fingers, the demolished sheath breaking apart in front of her eyes, tendrils of the new glow slothily arcing towards the floating fragments before wrapping around them.

“Woah.” was all that came from her as the wooden shards shrank away to nothingness, the forming hilt within her hand swelling for a moment before a new sheath formed around the reforged blade, a two-tongued buckle forming on the scabbard as the drake's electric indigo magic lifted the sheathed blade from her hand and lowered it to the front of her garment, the single edge of the seax facing groundward as he unwound and unraveled the narrow strait that held it together without the braids. The darker-hue glow reached for the tongues of the buckle as the now-loose threads below her bust was swallowed by the phosphorescence, merging with one another and darkening to the color of oak bark before attaching the sheathed blade horizontally, the hilt to her left.

“That.... wasn't what I expected. Still kind of binder-like though.”

“ **I think it fits you.”** the Night Fury quipped, his hands coming to rest on the waistband of her skirt, his left one wreathed in his magic as tendrils roamed across the dirty knee-length pteruges and slightly-illfitting thigh-highs, the wisps of energy pressing and prodding against the pocketed leather strips and woolen garments before the pteruges started to shorten and the waist widen, the skirt sliding down to rest upon her hips before the front dipped low enough to reveal the top of her inmon, the soft amaranth pink glow visible over the band.

Hiccup felt her thigh-highs squeeze slightly, before the wool became tanned leather, the color fawn as two chamoisee ropes knotted themselves around each leather stocking, her turnshoe boots merging with them as a wooden sole formed, raising the woman up several inches at the heel.

“H-hey!”

“ **Yes?”** the drake responded, a smirk visible on his face as he admired his handiwork, the last of his magic used on her seeping into the soles to make them pliable.

“I _did not_ ask for new boots!” she snapped, one finger pointing at the dragon and the other at the aforementioned clothing item

“ **As a Quee-”** He stopped, ears raised and twitching as his pupils narrowed, the drake's attention flitting around the glen before focusing on a single spot.

“Whhhhy did you stop mid-sentence?”

“ **We need to move.”**

“Wha-?!” Hiccup was cut off by the drake taking flight... and grabbing her along with. “Can you explain why?!”

Silence came from the dragon as he fought to stay airborne, unsteady wingbeats the only sound made by him as his altitude plummeted before he tossed her away from him.

“What the he-!” Hiccup shouted before the shock of splashdown cut her off, the Viking swimming to the surface just in time to see her mate slam into the shore, the sound of dense flesh and possibly breaking bones bringing nausea to her as she paddled for the shore.

“Gods, oh Gods. Night Fury, please be okay.”

A soft whine of pain came from him as the soul-link fed nothing but agony to her as she drew near the prone dragon.

A weak toothless smile came across his features before he spoke, **“I'm al-”** a twinge of pain at the base of his wing cutting him off momentarily, **“I'm alright. I've landed harder.”**

“You _are not_ 'alright'. I can feel the pain you do.... and I thought you had teeeeeeth..... I think I just found your name.” she barked at him, the celeste glow unconsciously gathering around her fingers as she reached for him.

“ **Don't... touch me. Not while you're using soulfire.”** the drake told her, grabbing her wrist softly as he began to sit up. **“I'll teach you how to use it properly, but for now don't use it.”**

“Wha?” Hiccup looked down at her hands and saw the radiance wrapped around her wrists for only a moment before it dissipated.

“ **And teach you how to tap into it.”**

She looked between her wrists and the drake that mated her, before flinging her arms around him, her unease and agitation flowing into him through the link they share.

He hugged her softly with one arm as the other went over his injuries, healing them and easing the pain, the electric indigo glow barely visible in the full moon's light as he comforted her.

They stayed like that until the moon had risen past midnight, the drake breaking the hug slowly before he spoke.

“ **Now, what was the name you had in mind for me?”**


End file.
